


Gotham Heat

by Friendly_Neighbourhood_Lesbian



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_Neighbourhood_Lesbian/pseuds/Friendly_Neighbourhood_Lesbian
Summary: Pulling down Roy’s armor Jason takes his hard cock into his mouth and lightly kisses the head, enjoying Roy’s intake of breath and broken moans. Licking a stripe down the man's dick, Jason suckles loosely at the tip, working his way up...





	Gotham Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Jack. Screw u.

Gotham, for once, was uncharacteristically quiet. Jason Todd, the infamous Red Hood, stood on a roof overlooking an abandoned warehouse in the sweltering heat as he had been doing for hours now, waiting for any kind of sign that his evening, and now night, hadn’t been spent on a waste of time tip-off. 

Pulling off his red helmet, Jason scanned the warehouse for what felt like the hundredth time; feeling the heat waves rising through the roof ceiling to his and his partners Stake out spot. His partner, lover, best-friend, pain-in-the-foot companion turned to scowl at the building with him.

“So-“ Roy Harper began, ruffling the hair under his red baseball cap, “How should we play this? Big bad red hood goes into an empty building and collapses from heat stroke”, At this Roy turns to Jason, looking him up and down appreciatively, “Or he lets me take him back to bed and-“

Jason slaps the hand that creeps around his waist, “Asshole”.

“And”, he says with added emphasis this time, winking at the red-clad vigilante and wrapping his arms around him, “lay him down nice and softly before-“

Roy leans in to whisper exactly what he wants to do to the man into Jason’s ear, slowly grinding his hips towards the others’. Listening to his short uneven pants, Roy knows his words are beginning to affect the man.

Jason rolls his eyes and breathes out, “Shut up and kiss me Harper”, jerking his hips forward to maintain friction: tugging at Roy’s collar and dragging the man towards his lips. Roy smirks at Jason’s obvious need, adoring how the heat makes him antsy for attention. Stroking Jason’s back, Roy slowly moves his hands to cup Jason’s ass - grinding their growing erections together and hearing the wanton moan he drags from Jason’s mouth. 

Jason roughly grabs Roy’s hair and connects their lips passionately, conveying how thoroughly done his is with teasing and how much he wants Roy to just get on with it already. Roy, the blatant bastard that he is, takes enjoyment out of Jason’s suffering, dragging his teasing out and chuckling as Jason grows increasingly frustrated. Taking matters into his own hands, Jason tugs at Roy’s armour, lifting it over his head and attacking the man's chest with bites and kisses. Roy groans and chews his lip, watching as Jason gets down to his knees and unties his pants with his teeth, winking up at him. 

Pulling down Roy’s armour Jason takes his hard cock into his mouth and lightly kisses the head, enjoying Roy’s intake of breath and broken moans. Licking a stripe down the man's dick, Jason suckles loosely at the tip, working his way up. Swallowing around it when he can’t take any more, Jason palms Roy’s ass and looks up at the man. 

“Jay”, Roy stops to breath out haggardly, feeling wrecked, “Jaybird, you gotta stop or this is gonna end quicker than we’d both like”. 

Jason hums around Roy’s dick, pulling off and coming back up to kiss the Red-head; Undoing his own cargo trousers whilst Roy grips his hair and kisses him harder. Once freed Jason grabs both their cocks and strokes quickly, forming a rough pace that has both men moaning into each other's mouths. 

Roy moves his head to suck on the side of Jason’s throat, trying to find the one spot he knows makes Jason- 

Jason’s hand jerks as Roy bites down hard enough to bruise, feeling himself growing closer and closer to the edge. Both men grind their hips together as Jason rapidly tries to finish them off, knowing he won’t last much longer with Roy torturing his sensitive neck. 

Roy moves his hands downwards towards Jason’s ass, massaging his taut muscles. Jason groans deeply and strokes one last time, spilling all over his stomach in the sweltering Gotham air and dropping his head onto Roy’s shoulder. Roy isn’t far behind, tugging on his own dick with Jason’s hand still helping whilst the other gets his breath back. 

Pulling his under armour down to clean himself, Jason redresses and motions for Roy to do the same, abandoning their mission one last time and heading to a nearby safe house to get out of the heat and continue with their new task - seeing who can get the other to scream their name first.


End file.
